


Found In A Heartbeat

by firemoonlily



Series: Sparda Family Minefield [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kyrie is not completely innocent, Let Dante Have A Family, Listen I just love Nero and Kyrie being saps, Post DMC4, Pregnancy, This closes up a plot point in DMC4, pre DMC5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18886906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemoonlily/pseuds/firemoonlily
Summary: Nero was distracted as he did his patrols, his errands, and even as he bought takeout soup for him and Kyrie. It had started as a bit of stomach problems last week, but she'd brushed it off as cramps before her period should start later that week, and now Kyrie was holed up in bed, miserable with waves of nausea. He hadn't taken her temperature yet, but Nero would before he helped her with her soup. If she had a fever, like how clammy she was suggested, Nero was going to insist she saw a doctor, price be damned.So one could forgive him for being surprised about a surprise guest in his living room. “Dante? When the hell did you get here?”Or, Dante was lounging at home when he realized the Savior Statue had no reason it should work using Kyrie, even just a little and runs back to yell "HOLY SHIT GUYS".





	Found In A Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this all as a brainworm for like, a year, and finally took the time to write it down and finish it up. Please comment, I love hearing what people liked or didn't like about my stuff!
> 
> This takes place only a month or two after DMC4, in case I didn't make it clear enough. Special thanks to Panda for helping with the title, and to Tay for letting me steal lines from her Dante!

Nero was distracted as he did his patrols, his errands, and even as he bought takeout soup for him and Kyrie. It had started as a bit of stomach problems last week, but she'd brushed it off as cramps before her period should start later that week, and now Kyrie was holed up in bed, miserable with waves of nausea. He hadn't taken her temperature yet, but Nero would before he helped her with her soup. If she had a fever, like how clammy she was suggested, Nero was going to insist she saw a doctor, price be damned. 

So one could forgive him for being surprised about a surprise guest in his living room. “Dante? When the hell did you get here?”

“Just an hour or so ago. Needed to see you and Kyrie; she let me in, but I convinced her to go back to bed. Wasn't hard.” Poor lady looked like death warmed over, all pale with a green undertone, and longing looks thrown towards the bed like a long lost lover. Dante hadn’t been about to keep her out of bed any longer than she needed to be.

“Then you’ll understand why she’s not up to talking today.” Nero held up the takeout bag in his hand as he started walking past Dante. “Let me bring her this soup, and then we can talk.”

“Sorry kid, no can do. It’s gonna need to be the both of you. Why don’t you ask Kyrie if I can pull up a chair in there? It can’t wait ‘til she’s feeling better either.” Dante lazily examined their living room decorations, and Nero suddenly remembered how much he’d meandered during their fights and conversations when they first met, how Dante tried to cover up his desire to pace by making it look casual. Okay. Okay Dante was serious then, this was something important that couldn’t be put off. Shit.

“Fine, but don’t take forever. She needs to take a nap, not try and play host.” Dante shrugged, and Nero went upstairs to the bedroom, where he found Kyrie sitting up in bed, blinking blearily but clearly awake. “Hey baby. I brought you soup.” Nero smoothed back some of her flyaways before granting a quick kiss to the forehead as he set the food down on the nightstand. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I should apologize to Dante for the house. It’s a mess...also kinda nauseous.” Kyrie pouted, but accepted the little bed tray Nero had brought up the night before and let him put the soup and silverware down for her. “I’m not an invalid Nero. I can do this much.”

“Of course, but how often do you let me take care of you, huh?” Her pout grew, and Nero snorted as he sat down on the bed alongside her. “Exactly. Let me be your big bad caring boyfriend for a minute.” There was her cute laugh; he hated seeing her so miserable. Nero had gotten himself so caught up, he almost forgot his second reason for coming up here.

“Oh yeah. Dante says he needs to talk to us. Doesn’t want to make you get up. I don’t mind it after you’re done with lunch, and as long as you don’t mind. I mean, it feels weird letting him in here, but if it’s the both of us it should be okay, and you shouldn’t get up until you feel better. Babe come on, don’t laugh at me.” Nero watched in dismay as Kyrie did exactly that, giggling behind her hand. Shit. Even sick and teasing him, she was adorable. Nero stuck his tongue out at Kyrie, a blush forming high on his cheeks as he pulled out the thermometer and a cover for it. “Listen, this is our space, it feels weird letting anyone, even-  _ especially _ Dante in here. C’mhere, stick it under your tongue.” 

“I can understand that, I suppose.” Didn’t stop Kyrie from winking when she leaned forward to get the thermometer in position to take her temperature, Nero’s cheeks turning even redder. On one hand, he had to laugh at anyone who thought she was this pure innocent little angel. On the other, he wanted to hoard the knowledge that she wasn’t all for himself.

His blush was long gone by the time the thermometer beeped to show that he was right, Kyrie’s temperature was just high enough above the average to be considered a low fever. “Might be the flu, or a stomach virus. Make sure you drink your water babe.” Kyrie pouted, but started sipping at her soup instead of answering. She knew he was right, even if she didn’t like it.

To prove that she would comply despite wanting to just roll right back over in bed, Kyrie took a few more sips of the water Nero had brought her this morning and continued to eat. “There, I’m eating and stuff. Go ahead and let Dante come up, so we can get this done and I can have my favorite boyfriend pillow back while I nap.”

Nero snorted, but went and headed back to collect the pacing lion in their living room. “Alright, let’s hurry this up.” Dante just nodded, hands shoved in his coat pocket as he entered the bedroom to lean against the wall.

“I see you still look like shit Kyrie. Well. A little better now that you’ve got some food. Here’s hoping it decides to stick around.” Dante laughed under his breath, at some private little joke of his own while Kyrie nodded wearily in agreement. Here’s hoping the food stuck around, for sure.

Dante quieted down, shifting his weight as he cleared his throat. If Nero didn’t know the man better, he’d say that he was nervous. Finally, Dante strutted over to Kyrie’s bedside and revealed a box from his pocket, dropping it in her hand.

“The Savior ran off the blood of Sparda. How did it use Kyrie then? Unless you two are related and need to have a serious talk, she needs to pee on this stick, and then y’all need to have a serious talk.”

The room was silent, Dante seeming to breathe easier now that he’d gotten that off his chest, whereas Nero and Kyrie were trying to catch their breath from that sucker punch of an idea. Kyrie? Pregnant? What.

Kyrie recovered first, Nero’s jaw still dropped to the ground. She carefully slipped her legs out from under the covers and took a few more swallows of the water she’d been nursing. “Well. I guess I should...go do that then.” She made haste for the restroom, box clutched in her hands, soon followed by the sound of the door closing behind her.

“You said...Sparda. Who’s- How is that possible?” Nero had finally caught his breath, and he was reeling with the sudden possibilities. 

“How’s she pregnant? Well, when the sperm meets the egg-” “Not that asshole, and you know it.” Nero’s expression morphed from awe and terror to his normal scowl and bluster when Dante was...Dante. Good. Dante knew how to work with that, even if he had to be the one to break character now.

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall, the corner of his mouth twitching up at Nero’s scowl. Yeah. He was right. “I told you, the Yamato belonged to my brother. It belongs in the family. Thought you’d have figured it out...though I guess I wasn’t clear on who.” Dante was  _ not  _ ready to be a father.

“Apparently, when we were about 18, my brother came to Fortuna and along the way, made you. I don’t know any more details. I had a feeling, when I met you, but when Yamato reacted,  _ listened _ to you better than it ever did for me...I knew.” Dante felt like he was pulling his own teeth out. But shit, Nero was probably gonna have a kid, he deserved to know that he was walking into the minefield that was Sparda child rearing.

Now, for the most fun part of all. “He’s dead, by the way. Probably never knew about you. You would have been….” Did Mallet Island even count? Vergil hadn’t been Vergil that whole time. Just a brainwashed meat puppet powering a knight of Hell, with his brother’s face and just enough of his will power to let Dante kill him. Yeah he wasn’t going to explain that to Nero. He’d puke.

“I don’t know. Might not have even been born yet.” Dante shrugged, as if that was that and that was the end of it all. Nero wanted to know more, to ask more, but he remembered Dante’s insistence that the Yamato was important, that it  _ was _ his brother’s sword. There was history there, especially if Dante never even knew about him having a kid...granted, his father apparently didn’t know either.

Whatever, his family was fucked up. He’d known that ever since he could understand that he was named after the blanket he was abandoned in, and Nero didn’t exactly have time to worry about it, with Kyrie walking back down the hallway in shock. He met her halfway, concerned that she was gonna fall over or pass out something, one hand on her arm, other on her shoulder. “Baby, are you okay?”

“Baby. Definitely, baby.” Kyrie leaned against Nero, holding up the little stick with a bright blue plus sign. Her moment of shock washed over with a mix of fear and giggling, a shaky smile starting up. “A baby! We’re having a baby!” 

Nero gawked at Kyrie, her infectious giggles catching on as he started to laugh and swung her around once gleefully. They had each other and they were gonna have a family. He could be terrified about everything later tonight, about whether the kid would be like him with a clearly demonic limb, or what it meant that apparently he was the grandson of Sparda himself, but shit, Nero never thought he’d get to have a family, the man was gonna celebrate!

Dante stood off to the side as he watched them tentatively celebrate the possibilities, arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. It was good to see such unadulterated joy every once in a while, but now that his job was done, it was time for him to take his leave. Dante started to slip by past them, vanish while they were still elated, only to feel a tug at his jacket sleeve.

“Don’t think you can disappear on us without a hug at least! Without you, we wouldn’t have found out for a few more months.” Kyrie tugged Dante into the hug, knowing that his surprise was the only reason he allowed the hug to happen. She could see the same look in his eyes that Nero got sometimes; that he thought, for some reason, that he wasn’t worth other people, that he just brought them trouble. Kyrie knew for certain that that was bullshit.

Dante blinked, suddenly in a hug between his nephew and kinda niece-in-law. This was unexpected, but nice. If they wanted him in the hug, then, well, who was he deny them (or himself) that? Dante snorted, pulling them both in tight, eyes closed as he relished in the glow of their joy. He let go soon after, to stand back as Kyrie whacked at Nero’s arm until he let go, then bolted back to the bathroom.

“Guess you guys are gonna need to set up doctor’s appointments. Does Fortuna even have legit OBGYNs? Because morning sickness on a ferry is probably gonna be a special kind of hell.” Nero didn’t even respond, just flipped off Dante and chased after Kyrie to hold her hair up for her. Dante didn’t think he’d see either of them again anytime soon, so he grabbed a piece of paper, and scrawled his phone number and address on it before tucking it under Kyrie’s water bottle.

It was fine. He’d hear from them soon. Kyrie seemed the type to be insistent on keeping in touch with family, and Dante wasn’t about to abandon the nephew he just found. He’d lost enough family. Nero had lost enough family. Hell, even Kyrie had.

 

It was about damn time they got some back.


End file.
